That Great Detective
by Alsheon
Summary: It's been six months since the disappearance of his precious little critic. And KID is displeased, but when he encounter a stranger in the end of his heist on top a building- a stranger that have similiar face to him. This stranger prove himself to be a strong rival. A hot strong rival/ Hot strong (Legal) crush. And KID is always a romantic, so...it must be fate (suck at summary)
1. First meeting- Wait, no

**So, I'm in the mood and already got out of my depression state. I... Ehem, I just got into a mood to share my favourite courting-ehem! I meant, fluffy romance Detective Conan fic. Personally I like this one story, I have three stories of DC and... None of them is favourite actually as I like them all equally, BUT! This one is the most fun to write! I hope you guys like this!**

 **Tag: Romance, Attempt at Humor, DC Universe, Shinichi is cured (Can't have pedophillia in my fic), Kaito is a cute awkward bastard, Love at First Sight, ...Kind of, what should I tag next that won't completely spoil the story?, Night (duh!).**

 **Things you need to know: I have a mild case of ADHD but quite contrary to others who have the same disorder, I'm quite satisfied in stay put and playing with my gadget, reading anything that caught my interest (Fanfics, Novels, Original Stories etc). If my wifi is off, I'll stay put staring into spaces but mostly I'd sleep (yeah, basically Wifi Off then I'd also Off). BUT, If wifi is nowhere to be found and I'm damned sure I don't want to sleep (or just woke up) I'll go around causing havoc. I'm absentminded, so basically no one could take my attention more than thirty seconds except if it's REALLY Important.** **And I'm also a bit bipolar. You see? That's some of MANY reasons I got to have a late update. (Hide quickly from thrown tomatoes)**

 **FORGIVE THE GRAMMAR MISTAKE, I've got no beta (in fact I only know what a beta is several months ago). And English is only but my second language. I'm an Indonesian guys, which means Asian, so bear with me. But hey, I'm proud of my country!**

* * *

 _Wind buzzing fiercely against anything in its way this evening. Long pure white cape and a lone figure that own that cape is not an exception._

 _A smirk still gazing on his face as he held up the precious gem he had stolen in his latest heist which is about ten minutes ago, three buildings from here. His monocle glint in moonlight, the sky is beautifully clear despite the roaring wind. He stayed there, the smirk on his face almost slipped as the phenomeneon he searched did not appear but stays composed as he's used to this._

 _He twirled the gem carefully as the wind weaken a bit. Despite standing on the top of a tall building with 47 floors with fierce wind blowing so often, his posture is not any less than proper._

 _A creak of old steel door being opened entered his ears, triggering an even more mischievious smirk on his face as he held his top hat and tip it off slightly to the side as he spun around to see a boy that had caught his attention for the last one year._

 _The said boy looked at him with bored gaze (something about that calculating gaze captivate KID). The boy's bearing is certainly not of thus in the same ages as him, he has a maturity that people can't get unless by getting older and_ that _piqued KID since the very start._

 _"Tantei-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" KID exclaimed with a faint smirk as his eyes trailled on the little boy with glasses who is walking calmly with hand in his pockets._

 _"It a bit late for a little boy to be awake, no?" KID teased, his fingers twirling the Azure Flame playfully, the gem is not Pandora._

 _Conan scowled, "Spare me your nonsenses, KID" He pushed his belt's button. Oh, that's KID's clue._

 _A soccer ball materialized and fell to the hard concentrete, Conan held it down with his foot, "Let's end it with style." Conan declared with sharp serious gaze as his right foot sparked._

 _Slightly confused at the boy's declaration. KID tipped his top hat lower and grabbed his card gun._

 _And they indeed end it with style._

 _They would end it with more style if KID knows that would be the last time he saw his little critic._

* * *

It's been roughly six months or so after that 'Showdown' as Kaito like to dub in his mind. And also has been six months since that boy, Edogawa Conan, vanished. From various sources it was said he had gone home with his real family, to London? Or was it on the other Europe country?

Either way, in Kaito's eyes he's simply gone without any trance. He tried not to think about it but... Heists had gotten boring. Sure, Nakamori-keibu is still as energetic as ever, barking orders after orders here and there in the heist's location. And yes... There's still that prick, Hakuba Saguru, but... They can't exactly keep up with him, it's not exhilarating at all (sure as hell not exhilarating as a seven years old boy keeping up with you).

He almost never have to improvise at all. Sure, Hakuba is brilliant on his own right. But not as quick witted as the little detective that Ka- KID come to adore as his critic.

He has searched everywhere, any details of information only come up as null. It's as if like Edogawa Conan disappeared into the Earth. Oh, what's the meaning of this all without critics! (Alright, his first priority is still the Pandora. But critics are needed to spice everything up)

 _Someone,_ someone that _at least_ could keep up with him or even just a step behind? (because let's just face it no one has keep up with him. Conan keep up in term of strategy, escape plan actually almost everything, but his little legs-albeit unnaturally fast- could only keep him so-so. If he's a bit older perhaps he _could_ keep up)

Someone like Edogawa Conan, the little detective that attract his attention with his brilliant wits. Well, Genius attract Genius after all.

No, _No_ he's _not_ a pedophile nor a shotacon at all! He couldn't help but to feel a little bit interested... Gosh, why he felt like a pervert and a creep? Agh... It's been half a year and... How many heist he had done? He couldn't remember them because they're too bland.

Kaito sighed and flip Aoko's skirt before ducking and darting forward, narrowly dodged a mop that swung at him with a fast speed.

Tonight is another heist... _'Oh, Tantei-kun where are you?'_

* * *

KID slipped out in the middle of chaos of smoke bombs and glitters and dyes and some other unknown objects, trying hard to maintain his poker face as... That blinding shade of electric blue truly does not looking good on Hakuba at all added to it with that Idol outfits and super short skirt both have sherlock holmes theme, KID shooks his head in mock astonishment.

KID's being such a great friend to give the prick such a considerate gift, alright.

KID inwardly cackled and as silent as the wind he reached the rooftop of building beside the building he held his heist in, second highest building with great view toward the beach in a mile away, and the full moon shines the brightest.

Watching in amusement as Helicopters chasing the puppet he had made for this occasion, also some randomly bursting smoke bombs below to be a distraction KID laughed. Gazing back to the horizon KID hummed in satisfaction.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?" A smooth voice jerked KID up and as fast as he could he spun around to see a teen around his age with dark blue blazer with matching trousers, white shirt underneath and crimson tie slouching on a tap, his face is vaguely seen as the light up here is not the brightest one. If the moon is not half covered KID probably could see his face.

Mustering his Poker Face and tensed his shoulder to be ready to kick anyone's ass, KID arched a calm eyebrow to the stranger.

Now, KID's not being paranoid, but who wouldn't be alarmed with a stranger on top of a building with you alone. And the stranger's outfit is not helping at all, he looks like a mafia minus dark fedora!

KID flutter his eyelashes (damn this fake eyelashes starts getting in KID's nerves) and preparing his perfectly disguised voice but the other teen cutted him off.

"Too bad the full moon is covered. You still couldn't check on the gem right, KID?" The stranger casually said, KID swear he could hear a smirk there!.

Not losing his Poker face that almost slipped (luckily it's dark) KID tilted his head, "eh? What do you mean? KID? Where?" the skillfully forged girl's voice come out.

The other also tilted his head albeit more regally, "Trying to prolong instead calling all those scattered Task Force here? You're really like this place's view don't you?" The stranger chuckled, then turn serious.

"Doesn't it awkward to disguise as a girl?"

KID smiled ruefully and shrugged then dropped all of his disguise in one swift movement, it has gotten stuffy too. White cape flapped wildly with elegance in the wind.

"Well, I've been found out. Doesn't really expect to be found out today." KID said mockingly, as he pulled out his card gun and with a great accuracy immadiate pulled the trigger aiming for the stranger.

*Tap* surprisingly the Ace of Heart got cancelled out by something mid air and instead struck the hard concencrete between them, two seconds past a soccer ball come down bouncing meekly away but went ignored as the the sky cleared up and the moon shines fully, supplying the light to asses the stranger's face.

KID's breath caught in his throat. Oh My God. The stranger's face looks familiar... kind of like a view he always saw in the mirror early in the morning right?

KID tensed up- even more tense than before-, The stranger's face looked exactly like him! Aside from the hairstyle, everything looks eerily similiar! (Forget that the stranger have his own charisma that's just endearing)

Who is he?

Snake?

Snake's collague?

Plastic Surgery to fool him?

Does that mean he's caught red handed. And that _they_ already know his identity?!

This man also here alone, how suspicious! Is there any snipper nearby?

Countless questions ran through KID's mind as like train. Barely holding himself to not freaking out, KID swallowed secretely, and asked the one most inportant question...

"Who are you?" KID interrogated coldly, losing his calm and cool facade as he readied his card gun. Half expecting the answer is "I'm your long lost Twin brother!" (If that's the case KID'S gonna _shoot_ him. Because that's _absolutely_ fishy. Ew, _Fish_ ).

But instead the stranger smiled, "Kudo Shinichi, Detective." That answer sent a jolt through KID's spine, something's familiar... Aha! That's how Edogawa Conan introduced himself too!

"Had to say I'm impressed. I was expecting you to arrive three minutes latter after I set that wild goose chase in the third floor..." Shinichi admitted. KID's eyelids flutter slightly.

"Also ventillation checking in the fourth" KID's eyes twitched subtly.

"Also setting your disguises up in the fifth and sixth floor" KID's corner of lips twitched.

"Although congratulation for managing to avoid my trap in the seventh floor, y'know? The broke wall lamp and sleeping gas? you shouldn't use wall lamp to support yourself next time KID." KID faltered a bit.

"And also for setting a false alarm in the eight floor" Shinichi finished with a rather somber expression but smugness is apparent in his eyes. KID swore if it isn't because of how much he admire his father and wearing the Poker face he'd gaped here. Behind the famous Poker face, KID is pale in perspiration. This is the guy who made him improvise five times? Making him wasted nine minutes more than he intended to? (Gosh, he sounded like Hakuba) KID had almost lost his reputation of being punctual! Luckily he's anonymous, if not he'd surely be too embarassed to show up back there, five minutes late (well, he could always reason that his watch is a bit off) and luckily he's dilligent and go up earlier, if not maybe he'd be latter than that five minutes.

"Interesting..." KID drawled out as he sneakily inspect the gem, Breath of Atlantis... Not the Pandora.

"But sadly, this is not what I'm searching." KID said and carelessly tossed the gem to Shinchi who is as fast pulled out a hankerchief and caught it smoothly, carefully store it inside his pocket before turned his attention back to KID.

"You can't go that easy however." Shinichi mentioned.

"And why is that?" KID peered at him.

Shinichi smiled and pulled out a communicating device waving it almost mockingly in KID's eyes, well... That's if KID even bother to look at the gesture at all, as he's too pre occupied at staring into Shinichi's eyes. Oh my God those eyes must be a pair of gems too, so beautiful.

"I've got the control over the situation." Shinichi grinned playfully. KID wondered, has he himself ever grinned that cute? Great, now his narcissistic-ness is taking another level.

"In addition I've called a helicopter here, if you move I'll kick my soccer ball" Shinichi rolled the ball closer with the bottom of his foot.

"My, my. Meitantei you left me no escape?" KID mocked hurt

Shinichi scoffed, "Hmph! I at least have 14 ways to break out of this reckless and rushed plans if I'm in your position."

To be honest, KID could only thinks up nine plans... But whatever. KID reached to pulled *smack* KID held back a gasp, _Poker Face._ A soccer ball had hit him square in the hand preventing him to pulled on anything he's just wanted to pull out.

"Now, 17 ways" Shinichi smiled charmingly to KID, who still found himself marvelled the smile. Wait, KID Focus!. Shinchi pulled out a gun out of his blazer and grinned (sexily, KID's traitorous part of mind supplied)

"You're cornered. Show me your face, Kaitou KID" Shinchi closed one of his eyes over the harsh wind and aiming at KID with wide arrogant (Teenage-esque) grin.

KID tipped his top hat lightly, cold sweats run down his back, never thought he'll ever be in this position, not even his nightmare supplied this scenario... Got caught by same-age hot male detective that until now he can't stop staring at.

"You're really hard on me." KID protested, "Despite it's being our first meeting, Meitantei Kudo Shinichi-san, I'm hurt." KID stated mocking hurt.

Shinichi blinked blankly before smirked ruefully. Oh, this is not the first tine they met at all. Conan had met KID countless times, but this is certainly not the first time for Shinichi to met the thief too.

"Shouldn't I be the one who felt hurt?" Shinichi remarked as he readied his gun.

Kid raised an eyebrow still ever so ready to dodge, "huh?".

"We've met before KID-san" Shinichi mentioned and KID blinked, trying to gain access to his photographic memory but found no one as gorgeous as the one in front of him... Well, this detective, Kudo Shinichi, indeed looks like Edogawa Conan- _wait that's stupid_ _KID_ \- KID inwardly berrating himself.

Unaware of KID's inner turmoil Shinichi continues, "Over two years ago in the Ekoda's Clock Tower heist." Shinchi informed and the bomb _dropped_.

KID's mind screeched to halt and suddenly back to running _faster_ than ever, the Clock Tower heist, that one where he had improvise every minute and switch disguise at every turn he took? KID's poker face slipped as shock completely overtook it.

"I... You're the one that make me improvise every few minutes?!" and of course, KID still maintain his dignity. Improvising every minute? His ego couldn't take that blow.

"T-that inspector in the helicopter. The one who aimed his gun at me? That's you?!" KID'a voice come out as accusation. Seriously, at that time KID really thoght he was a goner, for the first time in his career KID felt a deadly crisis weighing down on him when he gazed up to the helicopter at that time. And now, the man who make him felt that deadly crisis is before him.

"Bingo." Shinichi confirmed. KID's eyes widened in expectation as everything around feels in mute and empty, the only one he could focused at is the handsome detective in front of him.

' _Hm... He has a girlier eyelashes, and his eye colour is lighter I suppose. Either way, he's gorgeous- WAIT! What the Hell KID!? He's an opponent! Rival! Detective! Gorgeou- er... Focus!'_

And when the world felt only revolving around them sounds of frantic footsteps sounded and the rooftop's door barged open as countless task force's members pouring out.

"KIIIDDD!" several furious voices shouted and darted forward. With a cool glance Shinichi threw them an assesing gaze before faltered completely. Never in his life Shinichi ever though he'll ever be disgusted by a Sherlock Holmes themed outfit, what is that net stocking about!?

Suddenly Shinichi felt relieved that he's not in the gem's room.

"Fufufu," KID chuckled surrounding Task force paused to look at him full of question.

"So that is you. No wonder you could corner me this time, if you could corner me severely back then. It's nice to finally meet you, _Meintantei_." KID drawled out. As fast as lightning he pulled his hang glider out before anyone could even gasp, colourful smoke bombs went off and no one dare to shot in fear of hitting someone that is not KID.

And by the time the smoke cleared KID already at a distance away also out from the helicopters' reach.

"He got away!" Nakamori-keibu sheethed.

Off to the side Shinichi smiled and exhaled relaxingly, like he said the plan had holes. He can't have the Magician of Moonlight conpletely trapped and cornered in their first formal meeting right? With his teenage body he could gain access that his child body can't, but he chose not to.

"And you! Who are you punk!?" Nakamori directed an accussing glares toward Shinichi who looks odd amongst the sea of cops with Sherlock Holmes- themed Idol dress.

"Eh?!" Shinichi sweatdropped as accussing glares from all direction directed at him. No one can see his face clearly because of the lighting as the Moon already covered once again.

"That's... I'm Kudo Shinichi, Detective. And, er- I think Megure-keibu can explain me up?" Shinichi offered, with awkward grin.

Chapter 1 end

* * *

 **Oh, what I wouldn't do for you readers. I got work tomorrow early in the morning yet, here I am wasting my last bit of strength to finally finish writing this. Sigh. I did it though! Roughly four hours for typing this down. Four fucking hours. I kept adding details so it could have more quality.**

 **So? Continue? Please let me know your thought!**


	2. Assorting the plan

**This story is nothing but one of my whim. (Right, you can blame my fujoshi side that I developed for the last two years). But...**

 **Seriously...**

 **I've never expects this much attention... *blushing while smiling bashfully***

 **I wrote the first chapter in the evening before I go to sleep..the next morning after I woke up and decide to do some check on my story I already found two reviews and several favs. The first time come into my mind was ; "What?" ; next is Fi's comment of :**

 _ **Fi: Wow, they're really desperate.**_

 _ **Nirina: It's not a nice thing to say!**_

 **I smiled and start to prepare to go to work. A few days then, I already have five reviews and about twenties favs. Also a review from my fellow indonesian. Yeah, girl I really do feel flattered, *winked at AliciaAlyss* dan, enggak kok, menurutku commentmu masih formal selama aku ngerti bahasa nya, well... Bahasa apapun itu yg penting gak nge- _flame_ adalah formal comment bagi aku. So, take it easy**

 **However, I decided to proofread the first chapter and found its grammar to be severely lacking... Damn, must be because of my sleep deprivedness when I was typing. So many cringe worthy typos scattered that my rare perfectionist side awaken and decide to kick up some fuss. Sigh.**

 **And when I was reading I found the first chapter severely lacking in humor which is my trademark (Mai: You have no such trademark don't make me laugh | Me: *Covers up my ears*) and I almost can't recognize it!... Well, indeed I changed and added about sixty to seventy percents things. And I already tag humor as one of two main genres... Seriously if 'Fluff' is a genre I would tag it too but sadly it's not.**

 **So it was all because of you all! I was planning to spent my weekend in peace while reading some random things that could keep me occupied or maybe continue on my Prince of Persia game which is still 27% complete (I'm a seriously lazy bum) or I could try to recall my story ideas and try to find my Will and Determination to write it. But you all... With your awesome reviews and favs and even follows this gramatically-challenging story... You just have to make me feel guilty.**

 **Not only for trying to ditch an update for several months long leaving you all with only first chapter but also for updating this story I feel severely wronged my other story's readers.**

 **Well... Let's not swimming in guilt anymore.**

 **Tags: Love struck Kaito, Stalker Kaito, History repeats itself, Destiny, Fate, Courting plan, Mention of Kudo Pairs, Mention of Kuroba Pairs.**

 **Additional tags: Humor-Attempted Humor, Giggly Author. You have been warned.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, however I'd hate to admit it I'm not that brilliant. All rights belongs to the rightfull owner. This plot is but my mind's projection of daydreaming.**_

 **Additionally: you may reffer me as Moonlight Mistress regardless even if it's not my real penname \- wait wth? Darrie don't write that!**

* * *

"Jii-chan! I found a new critic!" Kaito barged into the room and announced happily.

Jii-chan certainly have a mixed feelings about that. "Really, bocchama? What kind of person they are?" Jii-chan inquired slightly afraid of the answer. He's still trying to decide which will be the worst which will be the best.

"He is about my age, a detective, a critic! He had driven me speechless!" Kaito informed excitedly.

Alright, that's not a good thing at all.

"And you know what? He's the very same detective that cornered me in the Clock Tower heist over two years ago!" Kaito continued filling him in. Wasn't that the heist where the task force really did keep up with KID? Where KID had to improvise several times?

"The one that made me improvise every minute!" Kaito exclaimed.

Oh, That's _not_ a good news.

After the Edogawa brat had gone, Jii almost don't have to worry over his bocchama's success and safety. Now? He got another threat, only older and bigger _and_ possibly a harder opponent too.

It kinda reminding Jii of decades ago where the first KID, Kuroba Toichi, would proudly boasted and praised about his 'Rival' and also apparently 'Father' everytime after heist. Without really caring that the man was actually trying to catch him. " _That was really Great!"_ He once said. " _Can you believe that he actually use that tactic? Genius! No wonder he is my 'Father'!"_ Toichi once boasted. Those boastings and praisings are still clear in Jii's memory.

The man who was the first KID's Rival as well 'Father', is an enigma himself. Kudo Yuusaku, Jii would never forget that name along with the man's 'I-Know-Everything-You-Don't' smirk. History repeats itself.

Jii shooks his head in desperation as he pour down a chamomile tea to calm his nerves. He's already too old for this seriously, but as long as Kaitou KID could live up, he'll do anything.

While Jii is sipping on his chamomile tea almost greedily, Kaito already finished gulping down his coke staring unblinkingly at his computer screen where he's digging on the Heisei Holmes more. Then, Kaito decide to continue.

"Oh, and his name is Kudo Shinichi" Kaito added after he absently notice he hadn't said the new critic's name to Jii.

"*Spurt*" Jii choke and spurted out the chamomile tea he is drinking. Kaito spun the spinning chair to look at him concernedly.

"You okay, Jii-chan?" Kaito inquired.

"N-no, It's alright bocchama. Instead, your new critic's name is...?" Jii inquired instead with quivering heart.

Kaito arched his eyebrows, "Kudo Shinichi?"

"A-any relation to Kudo Yuusaku?" Jii inquired further.

Kaito blinked, he already done a simple research about family background for the last five minutes so he knew the answer. "Yes, he's Kudo Yuusaku's only son. Why?"

Jii-chan almost had an heart attack! It's either the Fate is in the mood for irony or History indeed repeats itself.

 _'This coincidence is too terrifying!'_ Jii inwardly freaking out.

* * *

For the umpteenth times that day. Kaito once again convince himself that he's _totally_ not stalking the Meitantei of the East, Nope. Even when he had almost all of the detective's datas? That's for research. Even when he has an undescribable amounts of the detective's pictures? That's also for- ehem, research purposes. No matter even when he practically trace the teenage detective's earlier cases? That's just for assurances and he's certainly not fanboying whilst doing so.

He's _not_ stalking, totally not. Even if he gather it all with illegal ways, who cares?

Amongst so many datas one thing Kaito learned and interested in... Apparently the gorgeous teenage detective is a very distant cousin of one Edogawa Conan (consisting son of grandfather of second cousin of blahblah, that Kaito seriously could not remember even after he tried to recite it thrice, he got his tongue tied instead). As expected, the brain must be running along the family.

He learnt from Jii, after the old man has stabillized his heart, that one and only Kudo Yuusaku is Kaito's father biggest and respected rival and the one who grace the awesome name of 'KID' instead those boring four digits of numbers. And the charm is still there too.

Damn, first he got a crush on a grade schooler that could be considered as pedophillia (Yes, now Kaito admit it. He might got a _tiny_ , itty bitty crush on the small detective).

And now? Kaito has a crush on the said grade schooler's older, sexier, gorgeous (legal) cousin? Yes, there's gotta be something wrong (in a best way) with their family. How could their family produce such fine products?

Kaito silently thanked the God as the time Kudo Yuusaku and the first Kaitou KID met. His father, Kuroba Toichi had long gave his heart entirely to Kuroba Chikage, or Kaito's father would undoubtedly fell for the smart Kudo Yuusaku (That Kaito _had_ to admit, is unusually attractive for his age). Like Kaito himself, _now._

Kaito bitted on his fingernails nervously as he scrolls through the data of his new critic's family. Gosh, how could Kudo Shinichi is not that severely attractive when his parents are both gorgeous.

Kudo Yukiko, Kaito remembered, is that one devastatingly beautiful woman the five years old him offered a rose to. One of his father's students, extremely talented in the art of disguise. A sweet couple made out of his father's rival and student, it must be destiny.

Unknowingly the Heisei Holmes and Kaitou KID has that close acquintanceship (never mind that they're barely stranger, but for some reason Kaito's mind refuse to acknowledge this). It's gotta be destiny... Fate! If not, then what else?

Kaito sighed dreamily as he took a blank white card and a pen proceeding to write on it with silly love struck grin. He giggled like a middle school gurl as he continue to write.

' _... To show the beauty, and impress one's duty..._

 _..._

 _...On the youthful spring, when destiny pulled its string..._

 _..._

 _To trace the history, and determine a victory.'_

Kaito signed it with KID doodle and add a heart doodle beside it, if it's not because it will leave a DNA trace Kaito would have kiss the card lovingly.

He got a crush to impress. An older and definitely Legal Crush...

* * *

 **hopefully I've fixed all the typos. Sorry for the short chapter though... Well, the reason is because this chapter is indeed short from my draft journal.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Question though, am I the only one who found Yuusaku hot? No offense to Yukiko-mama, but seriously that mustache... *Swooons* ha! Yuusaku beat Shinichi and Kaito single handedly in term of hotness in my opinion! Something about his mature, mysterious, calm, and cool aura he gave out and let's not forget the 'I-Know-Everything-that-the-World-not' aura. It make him have an otherworldly feelings! But of course Yuusaku-papa would always belongs to Yukiko-mama. I ship them so hard because they actually grace us with a handsome and hot son.**

 **See you later on my good mood. Toodles~**


End file.
